A test of Will
by Scorpina
Summary: What did Cal see before him? What was happening to his father and Uncle Kane? Continued on from Not Meant for Me. It's A test of will!
1. Chapter 1

A test of will

Chapter 1- He's coming to get you!

Worms, everywhere Cal looked was worms, Kane and Taker stood in the green mist noticing what was happening. "Boogieman" Kane growled. Loath and behold, the Boogieman stood before the brothers of destruction.

He carried his smoking staff and did the freaky dance in front of them… not impressing them one bit mind you. "I've lived in the shadows long enough from you two… and things are about to change my way!" Boogieman grinned as he started muttering in gibberish.

Kane looked to the Undertaker. "He has no idea does he?"

Taker shook his head no; the brothers were about to strike when Cal stormed in after them. Grabbing them both by the shoulder, and yanking them from the hallway.

"Dad doesn't!" Cal begged of him.

Taker stood there stunned to his own flesh and blood's reaction.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We were going to take care of him. He ain't anything to worry about!" Taker stated.

Cal disagreed. He took hold of his brother's jacket and held up for him to see. "Your coat…"

"What about it?" Kane asked.

They watched Taker's pure leather jacket start to look skirmish, and soon turned to night crawlers in Cal's hands. Taker instantly threw his jacket off and saw it reduced to the long worms. Kane started to look concerned.

"That son of a bitch had been holding back on us!" Kane hissed.

This made Taker concerned. "Kane… we breathed that in. If it did that to my jacket…."

Kane didn't entertain the thought at all. "Then let's incinerate him and get it over with!"

Cal hadn't seen that look of concern on his father's face. He was clearly worried. He and his Uncle underestimated the Boogieman. Many people do, that leads to their downfall. Kane was about to leave when he held his stomach in pain. Looking sick to his stomach, he spat up… disgustingly enough, worms.

"It's already happening" Taker whispered. His eyes shot to his son. "Gunner. Get out of here and go to Raw" he ordered.

"What! Why!"

Taker didn't answer when he saw the green mist starting to fill the hallways once more. Kane tried to combat the mist with a controlled fire from his hands.

"JUST GO!" Taker roared to his son. Reluctantly, Cal left. He saw his friends Ellie and Lee just leave the arena when he turned around to see if his father or uncle were following him… they weren't. As a matter of fact, he didn't see either one of them. The wisps of green mist came out of the hall, yet vanished to the sound of the Boogieman's laughter. Curious, Gunner went to see for himself. Hoping his father and uncle were ok, he wished down he didn't go back to see. The sight was confusing at first, but soon realized what had happened.

"My God…. DAD! UNCLE KANE!" he cried….

Author's note: This story may take me a while. I am exspecting my vampire novel back from my editor sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The nightmare starts

Chapter 2- The nightmare starts.

In the hall was only a pair of boots, covered in nearly a foot of worms. Cal approached carefully and saw a few strange things in the pile… His uncle's glove, his father's belt… "No… No it can't be!" he said aloud, catching the attention of Teddy Long.

"What's wrong player?" he asked of him.

Cal tried to hold back his tears. "Mr… Mr. Long… that's my uncle… and my father!" he cried to him.

Teddy looked at the worms and gave him a strange look. "Son, you do know where babies come from right? Those aren't your father, or uncle," he explained.

Cal shook his head to him. "NO! The Boogieman did this to my father and uncle!" He snapped back. Teddy just shook his head and walked off, muttering that Cal needed professional help. Yet Cal's cry wasn't un-noticed. Matt Hardy heard him and looked to the ground of worms.

"That's just nasty," he said, when he caught something. Matt bent down and picked up something shiny in the worm. It was a necklace, and Matt knew whom it belongs to. "That's Taker…. My God, that's the Undertaker!" he yelled aloud. Cal nodded to Matt, trying to hide his tears, yet when Cal's sunglasses were off. Matt put two and two together. The resemblance was uncanny. "You're the son of the Deadman," he whispered.

No words came from Cal, yet it was all the answer Matt would need. He began to look about for a container of some sort, when he came across one. JBL's hat, with care and all the strength he had to prevent himself from throwing up. He placed one pile into the hat. They all just fit. "Ten gallon hat my ass" Matt Muttered. "Come on…"

"Wait… my uncle. We can't leave him here!" Cal protested.

Matt Hardy stared at him oddly. "Uncle… you mean… Kane?" he demanded. Matt looked down at the pile and saw the leather gloves and boots. "Do I have to?" he asked.

Cal wasn't budging a bit until he knew his uncle was safe. Matt rolled his eyes as he handed him the hat. "Hold your dad. I'll be right back"

Matt walked away, disgusted to what he was doing, yet soon felt him self being watched. He came across a dark room where someone grabbed his shoulder, and yanked Matt Hardy into the darkness….

Cal waited for Matt to return, when he heard someone laughing. "That's too rich!" Cal turned and saw Randy Orton. "Your dad… is a thing of worms! GOLD! Let me borrow him. My dad and I are going fishing tomorrow," Randy laughed.

"Shut the hell up! It can happen to yours too asshole!" Cal snapped back at him.

Randy wasn't leaving. "Oh I'm sure… yet it didn't. It happened to yours! Randy went over to the pile of worms and began moving them around with his foot. "If your dad is in the hat… who's this? Oh wait… I know… your uncle!" With a swift kick, Randy made the worms scatter all about the hall.

"You son of a bitch!" Cal wanted so badly to strike, yet knew if he did…. Randy would take the hat that carried his father. Orton smiled.

"You can't do nothing, and you are nothing without your old man"

"Sounds farmiller" Cal smirked back.

Orton's smile dropped. "Shut up you little…." Orton raised his fist to Cal, yet it was caught. He turned to see Matt Hardy, with a possessed look on his face.

"Leave…." Were the only words Matt spoke. Orton instantly took his leave, as Hardy pulled out a towel from his back pocket. Much more quickly and easily, he placed the worms inside and picked up the ones Randy had kicked. When finished he signaled Cal to follow him. Cal did so, and felt something farmiller about Matt. They came to the Undertaker's locker room. Matt gently placed the worms down and turned to Cal.

"Forget about going to Raw, he's just gonna follow you there. You stand and fight" Hardy stated in a stern tone.

"What's gotten into you Matt… You're possessed aren't you?" Cal questioned.

Matt didn't answer him. "Boogieman has a weakness, and we need to exploit it. Cal… You and I are going to take down the Boogieman!"


	3. Chapter 3 Unlikely help

Chapter 3- Unlikely help.

Cal just stared into the hat of worm that is his father. "Matt… no disrespect or anything, but how can you help me?" he asked aloud.

Matt Hardy crossed his arms. "You think you're the only one don't you?" he questioned.

Cal had a confused look on his face. "Only one?" he asked.

Matt smirked, it was a farmiller one at that. "The WWE is FULL of guys and girls with 'special gifts' we shall call it. Mine being I cannot die . . . litterly . . . and Boogieman's mist as no effect on me"

Cal was confused. "No effect? How is that?"

"I don't have time for explanations, you want your dad back or go fishing with him?" Matt snapped back abruptly.

Cal's eyes looked back at the hat and the towel. "First thing is first, how do we make sure they don't die like this? I mean, they're worms" he asked.

Matt sighed aloud. "They'll be fine if you hurry up with me! Come on!" Matt snapped back. Cal looked about the locker room. Hiding his father and uncle in dark moist places, once being under the bathroom sink and the other a locker cupboard. He and Matt walked out of the locker room, Cal made sure he locked it up before he left. Matt didn't seem concerned for a strange reason.

"You didn't have to do that," he told Cal.

Cal glared at him. "If it was your father and uncle, I'm sure you would have done the same!" he growled.

Matt and Cal ventured to different locker room. Matt was muttering something under his breath, yet Cal couldn't hear him. Matt stopped at a door and knocked gently. He saw an eye peer out from the creak. "You brought him?" the voice on the other side asked.

"Open the damn door already!" Hardy demanded. Cal knew Matt was acting oddly; normally he's easy going. The door opened and they walked in. Cal was stunned that he stood before JBL.

Bradshaw looked over Cal and smirked. "So, this is the fruit of the Undertaker's loins huh?" he smirked.

"If you're trying to insult me, I suggest you stop before you chew out your own ass shortly!" Cal shot back.

JBL nodded. "Yeah, definitely Taker's kid. But that's not why were here. We're here to help you. You got the power to stop Boogieman and change your uncle and daddy back to normal. But that's up to you"

Matt nodded. "You've suppressed your power so long, it's aching to burst out of your body!

Cal stared at the two wrestlers. "Yeah… how would you know about that?" he asked of them.

Matt's eyes shot to JBL's who stared back at Matt. "Kane never shut up about it when we were feuding" Matt said as he took a little while to come up with an answer.

"Same with the Deadman, he said. 'If you think I'm powerful. Wait till you see my boy' he said that all the time to me!" Bradshaw explained.

Cal felt something odd about these two, like they were hiding a deep dark secret from him. Yet he knew time was of the essence and the more his father and uncle were worms, the less of a chance he may have to getting them normal once more.

"What do I need to do?" Cal asked.

There was a grin on Bradshaw's face as he went into his bag. He pulled out an Urn. "You wake it from the source, this is where your daddy's power came from… you're are in here as well" Bradshaw tossed over the urn, Cal stared at it oddly wondering if it was true. For all he knew Matt and JBL were joking around with him. Cal stared down at the urn with an unsure look.

"I thought this was just a gimmick?" he asked aloud as he was about to toss the urn into the garbage. Matt however had this stern look. "Look boy, if you want your dad back, you listen to what we say!" Matt snapped.

"Yeesh, you're sounding like my father!" Cal growled to him as he looked at the urn. "How do I get the 'power' as you so put it?" he asked.

JBL looked at the urn. "Take off the top… and breath it in," he explained. Bradshaw had a strange look in his eyes… like he was waiting for something dramatic to unfold. Much like his uncle when something bad is going to happen to someone.

Cal rolled his eyes as he took off the urn's top. He was stunned nothing happened at first… that was until the urn began to glow an odd purple color. Mist spewed forth from it and engulfed Cal!

He screamed trying to throw the urn from his grasp yet couldn't bring him self to let go. He watched the mist go into his flesh and he breathed it in… his body began to ach with pain, but soon… it started to feel good, really good. The mist soon vanished; Cal found his arms covered in markings of every sort of thing and color… like his father's.

"Well I'll be damned," JBL muttered as he stared in awe.

Cal took deep breaths, already feeling the change within him. "This is what my dad has?" he asked them.

Matt nodded. "Yeah… but I think some of your uncle's powers are in there too. He's touched that urn and get some strength from it too if I am not mistaken"

Cal clenched his fists in power and saw the wisps of smoke coming through his fingertips. Purple mist and a hint of flame were conjured. "I'm ready to change my uncle and father back," he told them two of them.

"You need to know Boogieman's weakness…"

"I know it already. His staff has to go…"

Meanwhile.

The farmiller smoke of the Boogieman went over the lock of Cal's dressing room. The click was heard and the door creaked open. Boogieman walked in looking about with a sinister grin. "Come out, come out where-ever you are!" he sanged aloud. He went to the bathroom and looked under the sink, knowing Cal had placed one of the brothers there. "Tender… and perfect for the picking." The Boogieman grinned. He bend down and picked up the hat… that contained the Undertaker. The Boogieman began to stick his hand into the worms and swished them around. "You're powers will soon be mine!" he laughed as he smelt the air. "And you're brothers would be a nice welcoming treat for me!" It took not time for him to find Kane in his current state. It brought a sick grin to his face. "The Boogieman came to get ya. Now, he has you… and you're boy will join us very soon!" he laughed as he slithered out of the locker room…


	4. Chapter 4 the missing

Chapter 4- the Missing

Cal went back to his locker room with Matt, for some reason JBL followed. "I don't know about you, but the Boogieman gives me the creeps!" he said aloud, JBL got this odd stare from Matt wondering why he was saying it aloud.

Cal smirked. "When I am through with him and when uncle Kane and my father are back to normal. He won't be of any concern to anyone." Cal snapped back. He went to push in the door of his locker room, when he noticed it had been unlocked. "Someone broke in," he whispered.

Matt and JBL stormed in with him, and noticed nothing was disturbed…. Yet there was something missing. The cupboard door that contained Cal's father was open, and his father wasn't there. The locker that had his uncle was also open and his uncle wasn't there. "He was in here wasn't he?" Matt asked.

Cal started to shake with anger as he clenched his fists with rage. "That son of a bitch!" he punched the metal lockers as hard as he could, crushing one into the other. Matt and Bradshaw were stunned with his strength. "We go Boogieman hunting tonight!"

He stormed out of the room. Matt looked to JBL. "Well?" he asked.

JBL looking to be deep in thought "He has no idea does he? Then again, perhaps it's best that way. He needs the rage"

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, come on. Let's make sure he doesn't get hurt" Matt and Bradshaw followed him out. They were on the hunt for the Boogieman.

They searched all night, yet didn't find a trace, not even a worm. Cal grew more and more frustrated by the moment. "Where the hell is he!" he growled aloud.

"You ought to call it a night boy, after all. Frustration leads on to mistakes. You ought to know that from your dad being in the ring" Bradshaw stated.

Cal looked to him oddly. "My father get angry over a situation too you know, but it doesn't stop him"

Cal didn't notice John nudging Matt playfully in the arm with a smirk. Matt didn't return the smile. "Look, it's best to call it a night. No doubt Boogieman had this planned all along. Besides he will show up again, you know he will" Matt explained.

Cal reluctantly agreed with him, he and the others went to the hotel for some sleep. Cal couldn't figure out though why Bradshaw was helping them? Sure, he didn't like the Boogieman, but was that a good enough reason for it? Cal didn't mind at all actually, anyone willing to help him at the moment was good in his books. Even if it was a self proclaimed 'wrestling god'.

Matt Hardy was the kind of guy who would lend a helping hand to those in need… those who haven't done him wrong that is. But he and JBL have been acting odd. Cal could sense something about them that he never did before. Was it the new powers? He didn't bother thinking about it as he went to his hotel room for the night. Cal closed his eyes and started to sleep. When a vision came to him.

He saw his father and Uncle standing before him. "You've gotten stronger boy" smirked Kane as he smiled to him.

"Uncle Kane… I can't believe I let him do this to you? Please forgive me!" Cal begged.

Kane smiled to his young nephew. "Son, this ain't your fault" Taker spoke up. "You uncle and I took care of that… Well… not really. It's time you learn the full potential of your powers, you can defeat the Boogieman"

Cal shook his head. "But he has you… I can't risk your lives. I mean, he eats worms for Gods sake!"

"Gunner, listen to your old man. He knows what's best" Kane ordered him, just as Taker glared towards his younger brother.

"Old man?" he demanded.

"You're father, listen to your father… there, happy?" Kane snapped back.

Cal smirked to hear his father and uncle bicker between one another. "Dad… what if I fail?" Cal asked so suddenly.

Taker turned to him. "You ain't going to. Trust me. Now rest up. No doubt the Boogieman is listening in on this. He can enter dreams you know"

"Now you tell me," growled Kane. "No wonder I see worms"

Taker slapped Kane in the arm, Cal smiled once more. "Dad… Unc… thank you"

"Make me proud son" Taker grinned as he and Kane vanished.

Cal awoke to the sound of his alarm. It was a new day. "Time to hunt a Boogieman!"

Author's note: sorry for the delay everyone. I just got my vampire novel back and I got LOTS of editing and retyping to do!


	5. Chapter 5 no way out

Chapter 5- No way out

It wouldn't be until the PPV No Way Out when Cal found the Boogieman once more. In the ring he had Cal's father and uncle. Contained in two glass jars. "Oh Taker's boy!" Boogieman called out. "I got something that belongs to you… You want them back… come and get 'em" he called out.

Cal wasted no time in getting out to the ring. He used his father's entrance and stood on the ramp. Boogieman's staff was smoking the farmiller green mist. "Let my father and uncle go you son of a bitch! You have no right doing this!"

Boogieman laughed as he plunged his hand into one of the containers, pulling out a fist full of worms. "You don't understand why I am going this do you boy? When your father and uncle become worms… it makes it all the more easier for me to consume their power! Power that belongs to me!"

Cal growled to him. "It was never yours. My father and Uncle are good people! You are just jealous of their talents and gifts. I am warning you, one final time Boogieman, change them back. Before I am forced to use force!"

Boogieman didn't heed Cal's warning. Instead he shoved the handful of worms into his mouth, Cal roared in anger and charged the ring. The purple mist followed him as it seemed to have a mind of it's own. Cal slid into the ring and punched the Boogieman right in the stomach. He spat out the worms in his mouth, forcing them into the container once more. "You don't deserve the power you have…" Cal hissed in his ear. Boogieman wasn't going to take it lying down. He grabbed his staff and knocked Cal upside of the head. Knocking him to the ground. Cal however recovered and pointed his finger to the staff. Lightning came from nowhere, striking it… yet nothing happened. Cal tried once more, again nothing happened to the staff.

The Boogieman did his little weird dance when he blasted Cal from the ring and up the ramp hard. "You're about to see what true power is… when your papa and uncle become a part of me!" Without warning, the Boogieman shoved handfuls of the worms into his mouth. Cal just recovered when he saw the containers virtually empty.

"NO! FATHER! UNCLE!" he screamed. Lightning stuck all about the arena as Cal went into a blind rage. He launched bolt after bolt of lighting to the Boogieman, hitting him and forcing the monster to his knees. Yet it was too late, his Uncle and father wouldn't be coming back.

The Boogieman laughed as the green mist started to engulf the arena. Cal charged the ring once more; he caught Boogieman off guard, when he took hold of his staff. A tug of war ensued. "You cannot stop me boy! I took care of your daddy, you're next!"

Cal didn't like his words; yet saw his one chance now. Before anyone could blink, Cal let go of the staff and brought his fist down on it. Snapping it in two.

The green mist stopped when Matt and JBL stood on the ramp. Matt was shaking his head towards the Boogieman. "Do you really think that was going to stop us boy?" he asked. Cal noticed his tone changing and saw a purple glow coming from Matt.

JBL whispered in his ear and Matt allowed him to step forwards. Bradshaw grinned. "You know what happens to a worm in the sun?" JBL asked the Boogieman. There was a burst of fire coming from Bradshaw, he passed out as Kane emerged behind him out of the smoke. "Same thing that happens to everything else, left in a fire!"

Cal slid under the ring as it erupted into fire! Boogieman tired to get out yet had nowhere to go. It was a sickening sight to see the Boogieman reduced to the one thing he seemed to eat… worms, crispy worms. Cal ran to his uncle with tears in his eyes.

"I thought… I saw…. Uncle… where's my father?" Cal asked.

There was purple mist coming from Matt Hardy, Matt nearly passed out, yet caught himself, The Undertaker came from the mist. "Thanks Hardy" Taker told him.

Matt smiled, yet soon looked confused. "Uh… you're welcome… what did I do?"

Cal was speechless as Taker stepped forward to his son. "Come, we'll explain everything to you" Taker said. Cal nodded and followed his father to the back, Kane remained to ensure what remained of the Boogieman was up in smoke.


	6. Chapter 6 Answers End

Chapter 6- Answers

Cal walked in silence with his father, he couldn't think of anything to say until Taker looked to him. "I'm sorry I had to scare you like that. I assure you son, if there was another way of having you channel your power…"

"No Dad. I understand… just why use the Boogieman?" Cal asked.

Taker smirked. "He was nothing compared to others out there, like your uncle and I. We're powerful beings and there will always be someone stronger, I was teaching you to never underestimate anyone. You understand?" he asked.

Cal nodded. "Yeah… What about Matt and JBL?"

"Those two were possessed from the start. I took Matt as Kane took Bradshaw. He tried to get hold of Orton, yet after his comments. You wouldn't have accepted his help even if he paid you"

Cal giggled at the comment, and it was true. "Speaking of which, I need to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget father"

Taker smiled to his son. "That's a group effort, your uncle has a score to settle with Orton as well. But that does give me an idea as to what I can teach you next…"

Just then Kane came back from the ring, he had that evil look in his eyes. "Are we going to teach him Deadman?" he asked.

Taker nodded with a grin. "Cal, you're about to learn how to possess someone!"

Later

Randy was talking with Booker T. "I swear I would have caught a lot of fish with the Deadman as worms!" Randy said.

Just as Booker was about to speak, Sharmell ran up to the two men, instantly slapping the taste out of Orton's mouth. "How dare you! You pull that on me again, and you won't be a legend killer. You will have no legend to speak of!" With that spoken, she stormed off. Booker T glared at Randy.

"Tell me, she didn't just say that?" he asked.

Randy tried to explain himself, yet nothing coherent came from his mouth, Booker T stormed off leaving Randy confused as hell.

In Taker's locker room.

Sharmell came in leaning against the door. "See Cal, that's on way of doing it, and it doesn't have to be a woman." Taker explained as he and Cal sat on the sofa. Sharmell's arms were crossed.

"Breath a word of this to anyone…" Sharmell warned, there was a puff of smoke. She fainted before them as Kane emerged from behind. "Not a word!" Kane warned.

Cal was trying to hold back his laughter. "You don't seem to be the chick kind Uncle Kane"

Taker turned to his son. "Now, it's your turn. Go possess Randy Orton, and come back here. I'll get Booker."

Kane was grinning with the idea as he dragged Sharmell over to the couch. He looked to the Undertaker and Cal. "Wanna see hell unfold before your eyes? This is gonna be good!"

"Ooo even uncle Kane's excited about this. This will be good won't it dad?" Cal asked.

Taker didn't say a word; he just walked out of the room to get Booker T. Cal and Kane went to get Orton, and Cal has his first possession lesson under his belt.

Needless to say how the plan went for Cal, the Undertaker and Kane. Booker T is now feuding with Randy Orton over the 'incident' causing a huge rift between the two men. Yet Taker warned his son that there were more lessons to come, and bigger obstacles to face.


End file.
